1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker, especially to a speaker with light flashing in a flickering flame pattern.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Besides playing sounds, speakers are used for entertainment or as ornaments. The structure of the speaker is improved constantly for convenience in use. For example, the speaker includes a light module that emits light along with different sounds played under control of a control circuit. Thus the speaker provides various visual and audio effects and looks like a merry-go-around.
However, conventional speakers don't have light flashing in the flickering flame pattern.